


F-Word

by ninjentsie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Ryan says the F-Word





	F-Word

Shane had him stuck. 

 

Currently, Ryan was locked in a super haunted hotel room with the lights turned off. It was locked from the outside. He took deep breaths, his eyes squeezed shut as he relaxed in the chair. It was so old it was probably gonna break any second. Ryan said quietly, “Is there anybody in here with me?”

 

He felt something graze his shoulder and he shuddered.

 

Shane hid his giggles as he phased through the door and went into his demonic form. He gently touched Ryan’s shoulder and watched the poor ghost hunter shiver. He wanted to make Ryan shiver.

 

Ryan asked, “Can you tell me anything? Like, anything about yourself?”

 

“Be quiet already,” Shane whispered, running a hand through his hair and then down his back. All Ryan could make out was quiet.

 

“Be quiet?” He laughed a little, “Um… Um, okay. Okay, go ahead and talk. I’ll shut up.” Ryan finally stopped talking and tried to relax in the chair. Shane carefully got into Ryan’s lap, still invisible to him. Ryan took deep breaths. “Relax a little, yeah?”

 

Ryan stammered, “Sh-Shane I wanna get out please let me out.” He wanted to get up but there was this weight on top of him, holding him down to the chair. 

 

Shane sighed and asked, “How does he make you feel?”

 

“What?” Ryan gasped, cheeks getting pink.

 

Shane explained, “How do you feel about him? How does he make you feel, Ryan Bergara.”

 

Ryan stammered, “He’s m-my friend!”

 

Shane argued, “No. Don’t lie to a demon, boy.”

 

Ryan huffed and tried getting up. “Get off! SHANE! SHANE OPEN THE DOOR!” Shane growled and kissed him roughly. Ryan squeaked, suddenly completely frozen where he sat, dropping the EVP on the ground, as well as the camera. He closed his eyes tightly, immediately kissing back. He wanted to. He didn’t know why, but he had to.

 

Shane made himself visible in his half human/half demon form. He mumbled, “How do I make you feel, Ryan? Tell me the word, Bergara.” Ryan opened his eyes and glared at him, angry and just…

 

“Flustered. FUCKING flustered, Shane Madej.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flustered is the only F word necessary


End file.
